


K is for Knots

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Paying Penance, Smut, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Garcia has a surprise for Lucy and she makes sure they both get what they deserve.





	K is for Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [JenTerp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/JenTerp4) for the quick beta work you did so I could offer up some smut in this trying time.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

“What the hell?”

Lucy stares in shock at the sight of Garcia tied to a chair and sitting in the middle of their room, facing the door.

“Hi,” he says with a smile, stopping her mid-panic. “Welcome back.”

“What happened, who did this?” She moves behind him, pulling at the knots and trying to get him free.

“Jiya,” he says, still calm and watching her.

“Why?”

“Because I asked her to.”

This makes Lucy stop and stare at the back of his head, not sure if she heard him right. “You asked her?”

“She’s the only one I trust not to tie the knots so tight that they cut off my circulation.” He wiggles a bit in the chair. “She’s good, I’ll give her that.”

“Okay, and stop me if this is a dumb question, but why?” She walks around so she can look into his face as she waits for his response.

Garcia bows his head a bit and then looks up at her with a grin. “Don’t you remember what day it is?”

She looks up, trying to remember why today would be significant and what that had to do with Garcia sitting in bondage in their room. Her mind draws a blank, the sight of him all trussed up hindering her ability to think clearly.

“I have no idea,” she says at last. “Something to do with rope?”

He shakes his head. “Think Richard Nixon.”

“What?” She cocks her head and takes another step back.

“Well, this time last year I had you in a, well, let's say ‘compromising position’. Far be it from me to not return the favor.” His eyebrow goes up as he waits for the realization to pass over her face.

“Nixon, the tapes, how could I forget?” She hits her forehead with the palm of her hand. “You had us tied to chairs!”

“I did.” He smirked. “To be fair, you were trying to stop me from destroying Rittenhouse so I think I’m being generous.”

A look of incredulous disbelief crosses her face. “Oh, you mean this is to make up for capturing us, tying us up, and threatening to kill Wyatt if I didn’t deliver the Doc to you?

“At least a little,” he purrs, tugging at the knots around his hands. “Though, to be fair, killing Wyatt might have been a favor.”

“Shut up,” she says with a smirk on her face.

He catches her tone and presses his lips together.

She takes her time shucking off her outer sweater and shoes, taking her brush from the desk and carefully brushing out the soft curls of her hair. She feels his eyes on her, carefully watching each movement but saying nothing.

When she turns to look at him, his eyes look glazed as he stares at her. She unbuttons her shirt slowly, taking time to carefully undo each small plastic circle.

He licks his lips and a small groan escapes his throat.

She laughs and slips her shirt off her shoulders. “See something you like?”

He nods, still keeping his lips tightly pressed together.

Her bra follows next and she throws it into the dirty clothes basket by the door.

She feels a tremor of hesitation through her, not sure how to continue now that she’s ready to actually interact with him. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Lucy walks until she’s facing Garcia and then carefully takes a seat in his lap.

“Was there something that you wanted?”

He nods again, his eyes drifting down to settle on her bare breasts. He licks his lips again and she can feel his erection growing between her thighs.

“I’m not sure you deserve to get what you want.” She reaches up and cups her breasts in her hands. “Maybe I’ll just go to bed.”

A small whine escapes and he looks at her with dark pleading eyes. It’s the eyes, those damn soulful eyes that dig into her soul and make her feel shattered and whole all at once, that break her. She reaches up and draws his head down, letting him take a nipple and suck and nip at it with his tender mouth.

Her gasp fills the room and she rocks up against his mouth, dragging her hips across his thighs as she tries to get closer to those talented lips. This is her Garcia, the one who will let her fight her battles, support her in her decisions, stand against the world for her, and put himself at her mercy because he thinks it will make her happy.

“Garcia, stop.”

He pulls back instantly, letting go of her nipple with a loud pop. He never takes his eyes off of her.

She stands up and strips down to her skin. She feels lightheaded and powerful and slightly deranged as she stands before Garcia, him tied to a chair fully clothed while she’s naked and even now, she feels as if she’s the more vulnerable one in the room.

“What do you want?” She asks, making it clear that he can once more talk.

His eyes are burning as they travel up and down her body. “You, please.”

Stepping forward, she reaches for his belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it out of the loops. There is a pause as she holds it in her hand. Lucy carefully folds it and places it on the dresser. His body relaxes slightly and she knows she made the right decision, tonight isn’t about causing him pain.

“Still good?” She asks, checking the knots around his arms and hands.

He wiggles and nods. “Arms aren’t asleep yet.”

She palms his erection through his jeans and he hisses and tries to shift closer. She pushes him back in the chair and undoes his button and zipper as slow as she can manage.

“Lucy, please.”

She stands up and walks behind him, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “What exactly did you imagine, Garcia?”

“Maybe that I would be untied by now,” he says, tugging on the ropes.

“What’s the fun of that?” Running her hand through his hair, Lucy smiles. “You sit still.”

Walking back around to face him, she pulls down his pants and boxer briefs and leaves them bunched around his knees. Her smile never leaves her face as she straddles him and sinks down onto his cock.

“Fuck.” He whispers, leaning forward to rest his head on her chest.

Lucy grabs a handful of hair and pulls his head up, kissing him in passionate desperation as she rides him.

“Garcia,” she says with a gasp, losing herself in the delicious feel of him inside her. “Fuck.”

He brings his lips to her neck, biting at her skin and sucking against the pulse point as she keens and moans. Her pace picks up and soon she’s grasping his shoulders to brace herself. The chair creaks in time with her hip thrusts and Garcia leans toward her as much as he can to lick and kiss every inch of available skin. His lips capture a nipple and she comes in time to the suction of his mouth.

“Oh God, Garcia, Garcia!” She shudders and rides out her orgasm.

He's pushed into his own orgasm from her squeezing and rocking and Lucy can see his shoulders straining with the need to touch her. She wraps her arms around him and holds him as he shudders and falls apart beneath her.

When his shaking stops, she slides off his lap and opens the top drawer of his desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Cutting you free,” she says, holding up the military grade knife. “Also, does Denise know how many weapons you have stashed in this room?”

Garcia twists his shoulders and gives a tug and the ropes grow slack around him. “I doubt it.” He pulls his arms free from the tangle of rope around them and smirks at her shocked expression.

“You could get free the whole time?” Lucy deflates a little and puts the knife back.

“Well sure, but where's the fun in that?” His wink makes her smile and shake her head.

He takes off the rest of his clothing, throwing them towards the laundry basket, and flops down on the bed.

Lucy slips into a pair of shorts and tank top and joins him, snuggling into his chest and enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tight around her.

“So, what are we going to do for the anniversary of when you kidnapped me?”

“I'll think of something.” He kisses the top of her head and she hums in perfect bliss.

 


End file.
